<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lonely Tomb by justziang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753863">The Lonely Tomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang'>justziang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「別在這裡，拉斯特，我已經老到不能這樣玩了。」</p><p>拉斯特盯著他的臉審視了一番，手下貼著他的臀將彼此的跨部貼在一起，「你要笑壞我了，馬悌，你是真心說這句話的嗎？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lonely Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>「我不覺得這有必要。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這是人們稱作傷口的東西，拉斯特。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>拉斯特在修理他的卡車時傷了手，馬悌一直到急救箱被翻得亂七八糟的時候才發現這件事，而不是從拉斯特口中得知，這麼多年來他已經不覺得有生氣的必要了，更多時候只是在白費力氣，所以他只是在拉斯特在辦公室被他逮到現行的時候看似蠻橫的接過他的包紮工作，拉斯特咬著皺巴巴的菸半夢半醒，嘴裡照樣說著那些混帳話，很多時候並不是他真的想要把所有人推拒在門外，而是他的本質和性格所在，照拉斯特的說法是什麼來著，花了多年接受自己的本性，不會為了馬悌改變這一點，這些年來他真的是體現得好極了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌深深呼出一口氣表達自己的不滿，「我只能幫你做簡單的處理，傷口有點深，明天你還是得去醫院。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>拉斯特緩慢的移動他被層層裹起來的手，抽動的鼻翼顯示了某種滿不在乎和對醫院這個詞彙的感冒，這些年來更加消瘦的側臉讓他看起來更銳利，太有個性的髮型和鬍子讓他看起來像個難搞的傢伙，他也的確難搞，沒多少人願意忍受這一點，除非你是那種喜歡找罪受的人，馬悌曾經為此思考過自己到底是不是真的就是這樣的人，而他從來就沒搞懂這一點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你怎麼搞的，為什麼不找人來修？」馬悌把手上的紙巾丟進垃圾桶，對面的拉斯特穿上襯衫，重新把菸拿在手裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「一直以來都是我自己修的。」拉斯特的回應簡短卻拖沓，跟他走路一樣他媽的慢，沒前文後語也沒打算給他太多資訊，<em>那你破了十年的後車燈是怎麼回事？</em>馬悌忍下了這句話好讓自己有點餘路可走，他只是意味深長的看了拉斯特一眼，知道某些話題不該碰的就別自討苦吃，他永遠都無法從拉斯特那裡得到真正的答案，關於那些放過水的拳頭或是不還手的真正原因，真正讓他著惱的是拉斯特從來沒有為此辯解什麼，當他們在事隔多年談論起瑪姬的時候，曾以為會有的爭論在還沒開始就已經結束了，拉斯特的坦然讓他被噎個正著，<em>就像我說的，每個人都有選擇</em>，馬悌覺得無論是時間消磨了他的脾氣，還是距離產生的影響，都不足以解釋他現在能如此平靜看待拉斯特和瑪姬的關係，或是他自己和瑪姬的事情，拉斯特就是天殺的坐在那邊說著他們彼此在這件事上的錯誤，就像翻開一頁案件卷宗指出前人的問題所在，馬悌的問題在於解答已經在他眼前卻不自知，而拉斯特的問題則在把一切都看得太透徹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吧。」馬悌投降一般的收拾起急救箱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼意思？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌有些意外會聽到拉斯特的問句，通常他們的對話在他主動結束後便是結束了，拉斯特一向不是產生無謂好奇心的人，但他在察覺他人情緒上的確有獨到的敏銳度，有時候他真討厭拉斯特這一點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你想自己修你的車，我沒有意見。」馬悌有意識的放下自己插腰的手降低侵略性，又是一個來自拉斯特的影響，「若我沒看見的話，那傷口你是要自己縫嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你知道我對醫院的想法。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我當然知道，所以別想說服我幫你縫，你會後悔的。」馬悌警告他，在看見拉斯特的表情時語氣放軟了一些，「說真的，你怎麼把自己搞成這樣？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「只是一時之間恍神，沒有別的。」拉斯特抬起手，像他一直以來表示他無害的姿勢，在看見拉斯特右手上自己笨拙的傑作後懊惱的抿了抿唇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我明天跟你去，別想拒絕我。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>隔天馬悌陪拉斯特去處理那個傷口，如他所說的得縫上幾針才能離開醫院的大門，就算旁人看不出來，拉斯特全身上下都佈滿了想要逃走的慾望，大多時間都是馬悌在回答醫生的問題，他的沉默一直延續到他們終於坐上車，拉斯特用還不太順手的左手試圖點燃他的菸，馬悌轉身接過他的打火機替他點燃，拉斯特如他所習慣的深深吸了一口，然後閉上眼睛小聲的咒罵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對，你總是有辦法把自己搞慘是吧？」馬悌附和他如釋重負的罵聲，開動車子駛上道路，「麻藥沒那麼快退掉，你忍著點。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這很難說。」拉斯特半瞇著眼，馬悌不知道他指的是劑量的多寡還是只是隨意的回應，他看起來昏昏欲睡，似乎對這個話題不再感到興趣，馬悌調高了車內的溫度讓他不至於被車裡的空調冷死，同時想起拉斯特離開阿拉斯加理由，他在接下來的路途中制止自己每幾分鐘就查看拉斯特的狀況，在終於把車停下來之後拉斯特睜開眼睛，清了清喉嚨解開安全帶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我不會死在你的車上的，馬悌。」他慢吞吞地打開車門出來後冷不防地說了一句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「去你的。」馬悌就不知道自己為什麼要這麼在意這個不知感恩的混球，但更多的是自己的意圖被發現的窘迫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我不是那個意思。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你想說什麼？」馬悌忍下性子回問，他意識到拉斯特改變了很多，卻也什麼都沒變，他會在工作以外問他私人問題，像個正常人一樣開啟話題，也會為他說錯的話多費唇舌解釋，但他的話語依舊尖銳，就像他所保證的那樣不會為任何人改變這一點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我只是不喜歡這樣，我並不是易碎品。」拉斯特平靜的說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌張了張嘴又閉上，他發現自己很難反駁或是說出任何讓他滿意的話，他知道拉斯特也有相當程度的自尊心，只是沒有像他那樣那麼明顯的表現出來，他沒有那些突然的暴怒或是激烈的言語，也不會鄭重其事地坐下來談，除非是被問起了否則他不會讓人看出一絲端倪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我正試圖記得這一點。」馬悌打開門讓拉斯特先進去，後者抬起頭看了他一眼，在他慢慢踱進房間裡的時候遠遠的飄來應答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我知道。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌嘆了口氣，「就當我總是擔心太多吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌從來沒有問過拉斯特在結束多拉蘭這件案子過後要做什麼，在那個夜晚他用自己辭職的真正原因換取拉斯特回來的真正原因，他一如既往的用一些讓人無法看透的表情和話語將自己藏在層層煙霧之中，他知道拉斯特在這些年來過的糟透了，他非常清楚自己為什麼拿起酒瓶且不介意一喝再喝，在工作與家兩點一線的過活，他也終於明白人們的閒話家常從來都不適合他們的原因，這些年來的生活只是乾扁的化成了一句<em>我就只是回家</em>，除卻那些爛醉如泥或是永遠都不合心意的約會。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>若他們對自己誠實，就會知道自己在這些年來他們總是在過往裡徘徊，他在向前邁步的份上起碼還做到一點掙扎，拉斯特乾脆就不去嘗試了，他並不會因為拉斯特這些年來沒有對象而評斷他，所有人都不能輕易的評斷拉斯特，即使是搭檔了這麼多年的自己也不行，在拉法葉醫院前的那晚是拉斯特難得坦白的時刻，讓他意識到拉斯特在這些調查過後原本打算做的事昭然若揭，拉斯特想要一個結束，他看著那些案件照片時想著人們在最後一刻的念頭，想到放棄掙扎是多麼的容易，他所要做的就只是放手，他就能得到他想要的而毋需再加把勁苟延殘喘著過活。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但他在自己遞出那個蒂芬妮藍的盒子時看到拉斯特表情的鬆動，難能可貴的配合他開了一個拙劣的玩笑，拉斯特一向抽得很兇，有時候在他沉浸於思考時能把房間搞得煙霧迷漫，在醫院裡的那段時間他都不知道拉斯特是怎麼挺過的，沒了菸轉移注意力確實棘手，幾次探望拉斯特都換來幾句尖銳的回話或是空洞的眼神，某種程度上拉斯特必須用不同的方式轉移注意力，不管是菸不離手或是過量的酒精，他不知道那時每天推著輪椅一訪的自己是不是也達到了一點效果，至少拉斯特煩透了他在病房裡製造各種噪音，而不是盯著牆面思考太多對自己無益的事物。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你真的有在用那東西嗎？」拉斯特看著他把案件相關的資料歸檔，他們的工作量並不如他一個人單幹的時候多，但就他們成功破獲大案且上報的效應來說，全新開張的哈特與柯爾事務所就像一個鍍金的嶄新招牌，有些曲折的案子總是會找上他們，他有時會接有時則不，他並不想把自己的生活搞得像個難以消化的懸案，那對健康毫無益處。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌順著拉斯特的視線看向他放在角落的健身器材，馬悌忍下翻白眼的衝動，「有時候，怎麼了？你有什麼高見了嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒有。」拉斯特含糊地說，看起來就像要被自己的話語給拖倒了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「也是，如果你真的說出什麼我不待見的話我可不會跟你客氣。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你在怕什麼？馬悌？我以為我們已經過了那個時期了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你到底說什麼？拉斯特？」馬悌明顯感受到自己升高的體溫，他早該習慣拉斯特惹毛人的好本事，但他這些年來的修身養性全部給他餵狗了，他放棄繼續工作，看著燃起戰端的拉斯特。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我以為我們已經夠了解彼此了，馬悌，如果你能忍受我的傷疤和其他狗屎，沒道理我不能以不同的角度看待你的身體健康。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他突然意識到話題似乎轉向了他沒有預料到的方向，「什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌不知道自己是不是會錯意或是什麼的，但那一端的冥想大師察覺到自己可能會惹毛馬悌而不再回話了，於是他決定主動走到拉斯特的私人範圍內，幾乎都能嗅聞到他身上的酒味和濃厚的菸味，拉斯特看起來有些許不自在，「馬悌？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「別叫我的名字，我不會買帳的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>拉斯特的眼神看起來像是在說馬悌自找的，喉頭滾動了一陣才乾澀的開口：「我只是好奇你有沒有用過它，我難道還不夠瞭解你的身體嗎？馬悌？我什麼時候對此有任何意見了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>馬悌頓住，覺得此時燒透的面頰不是為了憤怒或其他的原因，拉斯特看起來意外的窘迫，但他沒有拉開彼此的距離逃離這個狀況，於是馬悌更靠近拉斯特，把自己卡進他大張的雙腿間，拉斯特抬起手扣住他的褲頭，像是在制止他又像是一個過於柔軟的說服，「你現在想的是我想的嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「雖然不是我一開始的意圖，但現在的確是。」拉斯特把菸捻熄在菸灰缸裡面，貼著他站起身，「如果你也想要的話。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那就像一個信號，一個邀請，馬悌把拉斯特剩下的酒一口飲盡，接下拉斯特過於侵略的吻靠上牆，他必須花費不少力氣才能從空隙中掙扎出聲，「別在這裡，拉斯特，我已經老到不能這樣玩了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>拉斯特盯著他的臉審視了一番，手下貼著他的臀將彼此的跨部貼在一起，「你要笑壞我了，馬悌，你是真心說這句話的嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我是說裡面房間有床，拉斯特，套子和潤滑液都在裡面，雖然我當初的用意不是為了要和搭檔搞上的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「很公平。」拉斯特扶著他的腰走進''原本不是這個用途''的休息室，「誰也沒能想到自己的未來。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「操。」馬悌推著他解開彼此的衣服，「這種時候你還能說人生道理。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但接下來他就沒有太多時間可以說話了，拉斯特跪在他跟前把他腫脹的陰莖含進嘴裡，他的褲子甚至都還沒有完全脫掉，拉斯特的嘴就像天賜的禮物，沒有一個人能這麼了解他的敏感帶和所有隱而不宣的癖好，馬悌壓抑著撐著牆顫抖著抽氣，但拉斯特拉下他的手放到自己頭上並深吞時馬悌的腦子炸的就像國慶煙火，馬悌接下他的默許操他的嘴，聽到急促的鼻息和咽喉反射的濕潤水聲，拉斯特在他失控前吐出他的性器，並在他的陰囊上飛快的啄吻就像一個惡趣味的挑釁，把他推開後去櫃子裡翻找，「慢點，馬悌，別太快射了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你知道你在做什麼嗎？」馬悌看著拉斯特慢條斯理地脫掉他的襯衫和工作褲，將保險套和潤滑扣在指尖凸顯他該死的漂亮手指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我一向都知道自己在做什麼，你呢？」拉斯特用嘴撕開包裝替彼此套上，坐到床上看著馬悌對付自己襯衫的扣子，臉上帶著讓他立刻硬起來的慵懶笑意，馬悌靠上拉斯特吻去那個得意的表情，領著拉斯特的手替他自己擴張，拉斯特的氣息終於在此時不穩的在他耳邊噴灑著搔癢的氣流，他們兩人的手指在拉斯特的體內亂無章法的抽插著，馬悌吻著他的眼簾安撫他紊亂的節奏，在拉斯特的黑鳥攀上他的背時馬悌進入他，擺動腰部時感受到拉斯特的小腿壓在他腿上的催促力道，他進的很深，如拉斯特所期望的將他展開。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他不斷地將拉斯特逼向極限，拉斯特也沒有讓人省心的壓他的後頸把他吻得七葷八素，同時他感受到拉斯特的手探向他的臀縫，他探進穴口時帶來從脊椎尾部竄起來的酥麻感，他貼著拉斯特的耳朵呻吟起來，在拉斯特替他指交的時候操得更用力，唇舌交纏著要將對方吞吃入腹，舔吻他的喉結和鎖骨，留下一個個他無法遮去的痕跡，想著他敞開的襯衫和老是不扣好的衣服，馬悌知道這人肯定一點都不打算遮掩的帶著那些痕跡晃來晃去，拉斯特抽回他的手捧住他的頭顱接納他的佔有慾，他的身上也有馬悌的味道了，他雙眼迷茫的像是他之前身為克拉什嗑嗨的回到家裡的樣子，有點危險也有點脆弱，那是他無法掌控的一個面貌，於是他放緩力道溫柔的吻上他，拉斯特也以同樣的撫觸回應他的柔軟，並在緩慢的節奏中帶著馬悌攀向了高潮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>後來他們在清理彼此的時候又差點擦槍走火，但飢餓感讓他們打消了這個念頭，他們決定叫外賣，馬悌看著拉斯特咬嚼著麵條的時候想著他們詢問彼此的生活，<em>我就只是回家</em>，他不在意這樣的生活，只是有時候一個人嚼著硬梆梆的即時晚餐時，難免會想著他的人生是不是走到了一個停滯點，他從未想過他會成為一個警探，在他意識到他還能花時間和拉斯特爭論他到底要不要上醫院縫針，或是討論外賣吃什麼才不會膩口的時候，他想著這就是了，人生短暫的只夠做好一件事，他的確錯過了他的黃金時光沒有成為他想要的人，但他知道有些事情還不算太遲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「馬悌？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「來了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> 他關上門。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>